Pokemon : Psykachu Attacks
by liquid-snake-jr
Summary: On his way to see Proffessor Birch and Norman in Rustboro, ash's Pikachu gets kidnapped by team rocket, cloned and given some Psychic DNA.


Pokemon:

The Psykachu 

Part 1

Ash, Brock, Max, May and Pikachu were heading down route 114 to Rustboro City in order to meet Norman and Professor Birch at the Pokemon Centre there when a herd of Rhyhorn came charging at them. They all screamed and ran back towards meteor falls. Eventually a helicopter with the letter R on the side came down from the sky.

'Prepare For Trouble'

'And Make It Double'

'To infect the world with devastation'

'To blight all peoples in every nation'

'To denounce the goodness of truth and love'

'To extend our wrath to the stars above'

'Cassidy'

'And Butch'

'We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!'

'Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose this fight fight fight!'

'Team Rocket' the gang shouted

'But this isn't Jessie and James' Ash Remembered

'This must be the special division, Cassidy and Barry' Brock told everyone

'IT'S BUTCH NOT BARRY! BUUUUUTCH!' Butch shouted from the helicopter

'Calm down Biff, we just came for the Rhyhorn' Cassidy Replied

'Well you're not getting 'em!' Ash Shouted

'Pfft! Well there ours so you can't keep them from us!' Cassidy Replied while pulling out a bag of poke balls giving half to Biff, I mean Butch.

'Return Rhyhorn!' Cassidy and Butch Said while getting the Rhyhorn.

'Now for the finishing touch, your Pikachu!' Butch Shouted while pressing a button.

The ground shook between their feet. A robotic arm appeared from the ground and grabbed Pikachu pulling him underground.

'PIKACHU!' Ash Shouted 'Give him back!'

'You can have him back when were done, Giovanni wants to try a cloning project marked M2' Cassidy Shouted down to Ash while they flew into the distance.

Ash started crying, 'Pikachu!'

'Ash, didn't she say M2?' Brock asked him

Ash wiped his tears 'Yeah, so?'

'Do you remember back in Johto, Mewtwo was a clone of Mew'

'Oh Yeah, and it's a cloning project!'

'What are you two on about?' May asked

'No time to explain lets go!' Ash ran back towards Meteor Falls.

In Meteor Falls stood Giovanni and Cassidy with Persian.

'Cassidy, are you sure those brats followed you?'

'I'm su…'

'You sure bet we did!' May Interrupted

'Perfect, now, Rhydon, go!' Giovanni Shouted while throwing a Poke ball

Rhydon burst out and gave a roar.

'Rhydon, Go! Apprehend them; they're getting in the way' Giovanni Told Rhydon

Rhydon roared and out came a whole army of Rhyhorn from behind all the rocks and cliffs.

May pulled out her Pokedex.

'Rhydon, the drill Pokemon. Rhydon's horns can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokemon's hide is really tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch' The Pokedex explained

'Wow, they're dangerous' Max Exclaimed

'Ahhhhhh!' May Screamed, a Rhydon had grabbed her

'Ill save you May! Go, Grovyle Leaf Blade Attack' Ash Shouted while throwing his pokeball.

Giovanni caught the pokeball and Grovyle didn't come out. Giovanni laughed while the other Rhydon captured Max, Brock and Ash.

'Cassidy, Strip these brats of their Pokemon, immediately!' Giovanni Told Cassidy

'Right away Sir' Cassidy took all their Pokemon

'Hey, there our Pokemon!' May Shouted

'I suggest you shut it little girl or your Pikachu will never live to see another day!' Giovanni Replied 'Take these buffoons to Holding Cell 34 in C.D2!'

The Rhydon took Ash and Friends to the cell and threw them in. The shut the gate back and walked off.

'Well this is a bummer' Max Said

'Who's there?' said a voice in the shadowy corner

'Who are you?' Ash Asked

'We shouldn't but is so tempting' One of the people in the corner whispered to another

'Let's do it!' Another one Whispered

'Who are you?' Ash asked once again

'You should prepare for Trouble!'

'To find out our names make it Double'

'To protect the world from Devastation'

'To unite all peoples within our nation'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love'

'To extend our reach to the stars above'

'Jessie'

'James'

'Ex Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight'

Jessie and James come out of the corner.

'Team Rocket!' Ash Exclaimed 'But, you said Ex-Team Rocket, did you get fired?'

'Well, maybe just a little, yes' James Replied

'Why? Couldn't get any Pokemon to Poach?' Brock Asked 'And wears Meowth?'

'In this order yes and we have no idea' Jessie Replied

'Why? Did he get taken away too?' May Asked

'Well,' Jessie told the story of what happened to Meowth.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Centre in Rustboro Professor Birch and Norman were still waiting for Ash, May, Brock and Max to show up. Norman looked at the clock.

'They're half hour late, where could they be?' Norman Asked

'I don't know, but maybe we should look for them!' Birch Replied

'Good Idea, where did they say they where coming from?' Norman Asked

'Meteor Falls, we should go down Route 114 to see if they're down there'

'Then let's go!' Norman rushed to the door

'Oh Mister Norman, your Pokemon are all better' Nurse Joy said

Norman rushed back in, grabbed his Poke balls, nodded and rushed back in the direction of Meteor Falls with Birch following.

Also, Meowth was locked up in another cell just down from Ash, Jessie, May, James, Max and Brock. Opposite Meowth was Pikachu on a Rubber Bed chained up. A scientist injected a syringe into Pikachu and took some blood while another one took some of Pikachu's fur. Pikachu tried to shock them but it wouldn't work as they were wearing rubber suits.

The scientists put the fur and some of Pikachu's blood into a machine and on the screen it said 'Pikachu, in order to clone need Psychic DNA'

So the scientist went to his draw and pulled out some Kadabra Blood and put it into the machine. Meowth was watching and saw Pikachu was in pain. Meowth then looked back at the machine. The screen on the machine said 'Pikachu and Kadabra, clone now?'

The Scientist hit a button and then there was a blinding light which even Ash and Friends saw. When the blinding light had vanished a once empty pod was now full of clearing smoke.

Meowth looked shocked but the Scientist looked happy. Inside the Pod was a Pikachu with blue fur, and red eyes.

'Psykachu!' The Creature Shouted 'Psykachu!'

'You'll be out soon my pet' The scientist said, 'but first the Boss needs to get wind of this'

The scientist called Giovanni and told him what happened and Giovanni said he's be right down to see the battle. The scientist hung up and let Psykachu out of his pod.

'Listen, Psykachu, if you do as I say ill get you out of here in no time, what do you say'

'Psykachu!' The Psykachu nodded just as Giovanni came of the Elevator.

'Is this him?' Giovanni Asked

'Yyyyes Sir' The scientist said acting scared

'He's beautiful; now bring all prisoners to the battle field' Giovanni Ordered 'then it's Pikachu V Psykachu!'

Giovanni walked to the elevator and pressed the button. 'Professor, I'm putting you in

charge of this one, so don't mess up'

'I won't sssssir' The Scientist said acting scared once again

When the elevator went up, the scientist rounded up the prisoners including ash, his friends, team rocket and Meowth.

'Firstly, I don't work for Team Rocket I'm here to set you all free but I need this Pikachu to do battle with my Psykachu, now who's is it?' The Scientist Asked

'Its mine!' Ash Said

'Very Well, Me and you go up in this elevator with Psykachu and Pikachu, while the others go in the other one' The Scientist Explained

They all went up in their elevators onto the Battle Field.

In their elevator the Professor and Ash made a plan with Psykachu and Pikachu.

'Ash, I need you to lose this battle, but don't make it look like your trying to lose, then when he's congratulating me take Psykachu and get your friends and escape, got it?'

'Yes!' Ash Replied

'Psykachu!'

'Pikachu!'

'Good now lets begin!'

The elevator got to the battle field and the walked to their separate halves.

'Psykachu, Go!' The Scientist Shouted

'Pikachu, I choose you!' Ash Shouted

'Let this battle commence!' Giovanni Shouted into a Microphone as the crowed roared

To Be Continued…


End file.
